Michael Gregson
Michael Gregson is a wealthy London editor for The Sketch. He was responsible for Lady Edith Crawley's employment as a journalist for his newspaper in 1920. He wrote to her at least twice offering to give her her own column. Many in her family approved except her father, thinking Gregson just wanted to take advantage of her name and position. An attraction develops between him and Edith. He flirts with her, and encourages her to speak her mind and make her own choices, insisting he is delighted to see a woman doing so. But he is already married. Edith is repulsed when she finds out and insists on handing in her resignation, but he explains to her that he loved his wife, Lizzy, very much, and that she was a wonderful person, but she has been in an asylum for years and no longer knows him. He professes that it took him a long time to accept she was "gone" and "wouldn't be coming back." He cannot divorce her because she cannot be held responsible for simply being a lunatic; she is neither guilty or innocent (Divorce law in England 1857-1937). He insists she cannot imagine how much it cheers him to read her column and meet her. He hopes she will stay on, which she does. Before the Crawley family leaves for Scotland in September 1921, Edith learns Gregson is taking a sketching holiday not far from Duneagle Castle. Mary and Matthew then disagree over his motives, Mary immediately becoming suspicous of him. Edith and Gregson then meet when he is invited to a dinner at Duneagle, after Cora expresses her desire to meet him despite Robert's reservations. Edith asks him the true reason why he came up to Scotland, he reveals he loves her and wants to be in her life. He hoped if her family got to know him, they would be on his side. But she tells him she cannot see a happy ending with him, which visibly hurts him. Matthew invites Gregson to accompany him to deer stalking and later fly fishing. Their conversation convinces Matthew of Gregson's deep love and honesty towards Edith. Gregson, like Matthew, is a veteran of the Great War. Matthew tells Mary about his impression, but this does no sway her opinion of him. Both predict that Gregson will propose. However, when, during fly fishing, Gregson reveals the secret of his insane wife and his inability to divorce her, revealing how upset and angry he is that the law cannot let him divorce. Matthew draws the line, finding the propects of Gregson's future liaison with Edith socially unacceptable. He effectively instructs the newspaper editor to put an end to his courtship and say good-bye to his sister-in-law. But when he does, Edith then reveals that it is not their last evening, that she does in fact love him. Appearances *Episode 3.07 *Episode 3.08 *2012 Christmas Special *Series 4 Behind the scenes *''The Sketch'' was a real high society magazine in Great Britain which ran from 1893 until 1959. Category:Characters Category:The Middle Category:Military personnel